


Claimed by Fate

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf Mark foretells the mating of a newly born werecub and the marked, and the child is taken by the pack so that the child can learn to deal with all the things that come with being the mate to a wolf. Since Jensen was hidden away, he is left to deal with all the ways he different on his own, including a feeling of missing something that he can't describe.</p><p>Jared was born to be Jensen's mate and he too is missing his other half, Jensen. The first time they run into each the the forest they can do nothing but given in to their massive need for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt in SPN_Hardcore's Claiming and Markig meme.
> 
>  **Full Prompt:** There is a tribal tradition that all children born with the Mark of the Wolf must be given up to the werewolf pack that lives in the forest surrounding the tribe's village. It has believed that when a new werecub is born his/her mate is also born, Wolf Marked.
> 
> It was such a long struggle for Ackles to get with child, for years the town looked on Wife Ackles as defective because she had no children, so when she finally got pregnant she was ecstatic. Usually the village healer attends births, but he did not when "Jensen" Ackles was born. Thus his mother is the only person who knows that Jensen was born Wolf Marked, and since she had waited so long for child there was no way that she was giving him up to the forest. She hides Jensen's mark from everyone, always making sure that he's covered.
> 
> Wolf Mark really does foretell the mating of a newly born werecub and the marked, and the child is taken by the pack so that the child can learn to deal with all the things that come with being the mate to a wolf. Since Jensen was hidden away, he is left to deal with all the ways he different on his own, including a feeling of missing something that he can't describe.
> 
> Jared was born to be Jensen's mate and he too is missing his other half, Jensen. The first time they run into each the the forest they can do nothing but given in to their massive need for each other.

The day the water ran out, Jensen declared “To hell with fate.”

He’d lived his whole life hidden away because of a rather vague prophecy that his mother insisted called for his doom if he ever left the confines of the village, but now every last person he knew had either succumbed to the fever or been wise enough to flee from it, leaving Jensen with no sustenance or water. Even Jensen’s poor mother, the Widow Ackles, was gone, taken by the same dreaded illness. Jensen had thankfully been spared - but to what purpose, he had to wonder, if he was now to choose between death by thirst or death by whatever horrible fate awaited him if he left his village?

So to hell with it. He’d rather die fighting some unknown foe than wither away slowly from thirst. Taking only the clothes on his back, his flint and his knife, Jensen stepped out into the forest for the first time in his life.

***

Several hours later, Jensen was feeling rather proud of himself. He had located the stream and drunk his fill of it, and had even managed to make a snare that caught a stringy but still edible rabbit which he cooked over a small fire. Now he was gleefully washing himself in the stream, happy to finally have the water to get clean.

Even though he had not been permitted to leave the village, the elders had still seen fit to teach him the skills of trapping and cooking as they would any other child. Any normal child. Jensen had never been normal; he assumed it had something to do with the prophecy his mother had constantly warned him about, but he was undeniably different. His keen eyes and hearing, his strange affinity with animals, even the birthmark at the base of his neck that if you squinted just right looked like a wolf’s head all marked him as different from the other people in the village. His mother had always insisted that nobody must ever see that birthmark, telling Jensen that the superstitious villagers would accuse them of witchcraft.

Now Jensen’s keen hearing had him glancing around uneasily, making him extremely conscious of his nudity. He was certain he had heard a rustling in the bushes several yards away. His heart started to pound in his chest. He wasn’t…scared exactly but some strange tension was taking hold of him, like something important was about to happen. He stood warily, somehow not surprised when a tall man eased out of the forest toward him. He was wearing only trousers, his muscled chest and arms gleaming in the moonlight.

Jensen knew this man.

He had never met the man in his life, he was sure of it, but the shaggy brown hair, the tip-tilted eyes that seemed to represent every color of the forest, the pointed nose with the tiny mole beside it, were all suddenly as familiar to him as his own freckled face. His body suffused with heat as it began to react to the stranger.

 _Mine._

Jensen started as he heard the voice in his head, knowing it had come from the man approaching him. He’d always had a connection with animals but he’d never talked with them, and he’d certainly never heard any other peoples’ voices in his head. What was happening here?

 _Mate._

Jensen tensed at that; he may be attracted to the man but how could he be his mate? A belated sense of self-preservation finally emerged and Jensen turned to run. Almost instantly a heavy weight knocked him forward to the soft ground and he was pinned there, unable to move.

“Mate.” The man growled warningly, speaking aloud for the first time.

“I can’t be your mate,” Jensen grated, struggling against the man’s heavy frame. “I don’t even know you!”

“Yet you are Wolf Marked. You belong to the Pack. You belong to me!” said the man, and there was an edge of surprised wonder to his voice. He traced one finger down the back of Jensen’s neck, where Jensen knew his birthmark lay. Jensen felt a shiver run down his spine at the touch, and his body began to harden.

“That’s just a birthmark, it means nothing!” Jensen insisted. His struggles intensified but he was still no match for the larger man, who settled his hips against Jensen’s buttocks like he planned to stay there awhile. Jensen could feel the man’s arousal pressing against him.

“It means you are the mate of a were,” said the man. “How can you not know this? All who bear the mark are to be given over to the Pack. I’m Jared, and you were born for me. I thought I had no mate but yet here you are!” Jared grinned widely like he couldn’t help himself, dimples appearing in his cheeks, and his teeth flashed brilliant white in the moonlight. Jensen felt himself momentarily relaxing despite himself; the smile made Jared seem younger and almost puppyish.

Puppy. At that thought, Jensen tensed again. It hadn’t quite registered before, but with the talk of weres and Pack, Jared was definitely a werewolf. Jensen had heard tales of the weres, of course, about how they turned into wolves on during the full moon, and how they were ruled by their animal natures, and how they mated for life. Legend had it that each were had a mate that was born on the same day as they, and that only when they claimed their mate could the were be truly complete. Having never left the village, Jensen had never seen a were and assumed them to be mere fables.

Thoughts of weres and fairy tales fled his mind as the pressure of Jared’s erection against his naked buttocks began to grow more insistent, Jared rocking his hips forward slightly with an apparently unconscious rhythm. Jensen’s own arousal was also becoming harder to ignore, and he couldn’t help pressing back against Jared a bit to feel Jared against him more closely.

After several long moments of this, Jared eased up on his hands and knees over Jensen. Jensen considered another attempt at escape but found that his desire to flee had mostly abated. He stayed flat on the ground instead, head buried in his folded arms, waiting with bated breath to see what Jared would do next. He started when he felt a moist pressure at the back of his neck. It was Jared’s tongue, licking lightly at the wolf-head birthmark, and again Jensen felt a shiver down his spine at the touch. Jared set his teeth lightly to the mark, not hard enough to break the skin but enough for Jensen to feel it and come fully, achingly erect at the sensation.

Jared ran his hand lightly down Jensen’s naked back, lingering at the dip of his spine before sliding it down past the rise of his buttock to his thigh. Reversing his path he brought his hand slowly up the inside of Jensen’s thigh, lingering in the groove where leg met buttock, and trailed his fingertips teasingly over Jensen’s aching balls. Jensen involuntarily opened his legs wider, needing to feel the pressure there again. He felt Jared laugh almost silently against his neck.

 _You feel it too._

And yes, Jensen did feel the strange pull to Jared. The feeling of right that it was Jared touching him this way, as if it was his privilege to do so. There was no hesitation in his touch, no shyness, and Jensen felt the last vestiges of his own uncertainty drift away as well.

 _Touch me_ , he begged, and was pleased to find that the silent communication worked both ways as Jared immediately stopped teasing and gripped Jensen’s balls firmly. He squeezed just to the right side of pain and Jensen moaned softly, rocking his hips up to the touch. Jared eased back on his haunches and licked slowly down the groove of Jensen’s spine. He pressed a kiss to each of the dimples at the base before parting Jensen’s cheeks with his thumbs and trailing his wet tongue down the crease to the tightly furled hole. He licked and sucked softly at the hole for long minutes, getting it wet and relaxed before finally thrusting his tongue inside as far as it could go.

Jensen cried out, unable to control himself as the startling sensation overtook him. Jared grasped his hips firmly so that he wouldn’t wiggle away, and continued thrusting his tongue in and out of Jensen’s hole. Finally when Jensen was writhing and moaning uncontrollably, senseless with pleasure, Jared pushed a long finger into him, twisting it until he found the hidden swelling inside. Jensen choked out another moan as the finger rubbed against the spot maddeningly. The finger disappeared, only to return as two, then three, working Jensen open as the muscles relaxed.

Finally the fingers pulled away and after a moment Jared pulled Jensen up to his knees. Jensen felt the blunt head of Jared’s cock against his hole. He sucked in a breath as the cock slowly breached him, pushing inexorably forward until Jared’s balls pressed against his buttocks. Jared froze for a moment to let Jensen get accustomed to the sense of fullness before slowly pulling back until just the head of his cock was pressed inside, then pushed forward again, establishing a slow and steady rhythm that had the head of his cock bumping against Jensen’s sweet spot with every thrust.

Jensen finally couldn’t stand the slow rhythm anymore and grated out “Faster, damn you!” As if he’d been waiting for the demand, Jared immediately sped up his thrusts and started pounding into Jensen with hard, brutal thrusts, taking them both closer to the edge. Jensen felt Jared’s cock becoming impossibly huge within him before finally Jared let out a strangled moan as his orgasm washed over him. As he shuddered his release he bit down on the wolf-head mark on Jensen’s neck, marking him. Claiming him. As Jared’s teeth pierced his skin Jensen cried out in his own orgasm, not even needing a touch on his own hard cock to push him over the edge.

Jared gave Jensen a moment to recover before pulling him over till they rested on their sides, Jared still embedded in Jensen. Jared stroked his hand soothingly down Jensen’s side, then tilted Jensen’s face back towards his own for a kiss. Jensen realized then that they hadn’t even kissed before Jared had taken him. Jared made up for it now, gripping his chin and holding him steady as his tongue buried itself in Jensen’s mouth, claiming him all over again.

Eventually Jared slipped free of Jensen and propped himself up on one elbow as Jensen settled on his back, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside as he did. Jared was not able to completely hide his smirk of satisfaction at that, but he wisely said nothing, only tracing a finger gently down Jensen’s face. Jensen did not want to break the spell of silence that seemed to surround him, but unlike the unnaturally warm were half covering him, he was only human and was starting to feel a chill now that the sweat of their exertions was cooling from his skin. He moved to get up and Jared was instantly there to help him, leading him back to the stream and gently bathing the residue of their passion from Jensen’s body.

Jensen clothed himself while Jared stoked the fire back up to warm his mate. Jensen pinkened at that thought, and realized he could no longer avoid discussing their…situation. He sat close to Jared by the fire, somehow not shy at all to make such overtures even though they barely knew each other.

“What does it mean, to be mated to a were?” he asked hesitantly.

“It means you will become Pack, living amongst other mated humans like yourself and among the weres. It means you will have a home and a family who understands you,” Jared explained gently.

“Will I turn into a wolf as well?” Jensen tried to hide the fear in his eyes but knew he had not been entirely successful when Jared’s lips quirked.

“No. Only natural-born weres can make the change,” Jared said. “A mate is given some of the gifts of a were, such as enhanced strength and longer life, but you will not become furry on the full moon as I do.” He grinned, and Jensen was charmed again by those dimples bracketing Jared’s mouth.

“You and I are linked,” Jared continued, unaware of Jensen’s newfound fascination with his mouth. “We can sometimes share thoughts and emotions, and each of us completes the other.”

This Jensen could believe, as he already felt more whole and content than at any other time in his life. Maybe there was something to this business of fate. Maybe he had been born for Jared. But whether that was true or not Jensen decided in that moment that Jared was his as much as he was Jared’s, and as he pushed Jared to his back and leaned down to kiss him, he finally felt complete.


End file.
